


Making a Difference

by Fellow_Agent



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Agent/pseuds/Fellow_Agent
Summary: Post episodes 1mm and The First Day. Torres and Bishop both have realizations.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 40





	Making a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like this little fluff! I own none of the characters, just having some fun!

Making a Difference   
Inspired by 1mm, NCIS: Season 18, episode 6  
Post 1mm and The First Day

————————————

“You good?” Torres asked once he was in the cell with Bishop. His breath was heavy, but filled with a worried relief seeing that he made it safely in. 

“Yeah” Bishop said, just barely nodding her head. She said she wouldn’t cramp, and if she did she wasn’t planning to move. But she did cramp. It felt like hundreds of needles were stabbing the muscles in the leg that was currently on the pressure plate. She took deep breaths, just hoping this would be over soon, but at least she had Torres with her now.

Torres wasn’t happy. That may be to fluffy of a way to put it. Torres was pissed, mostly at himself. He said he wouldn’t let Bishop get in anymore trouble. He cringed when she almost burned her tongue on Coffee the other morning. Now she was in her second bomb threat of the week and it’s because he was stupid enough to let them go down into that basement and now they might get shot. 

“Now would you slide me the money, and I’ll think about not blowing you two to bits.” The criminal said, taking a step toward the cell. And grabbing the bag and running off, not blowing them up, but not de-arming the bomb. 

Bishop and Torres both cursed under their breath as he got away. In the short moment before they heard a loud bang, they looked over to each other, not moving, not saying a word, but their eyes said enough. 

Once Gibbs had gotten down to the basement after shooting the suspect, he looked Bishop up and down, “Are you good, Bishop?! Are you both okay?” He asked, worry painted on his face. They both nodded and Gibbs smiled sadly, and quickly brushed a bit of hair out of Bishop’s face. “I’ll call the bomb squad. But, I uh... I need to have a talk with McGee. Will you two be okay until the bomb squad gets here?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about us.” Bishop said, and Torres quickly looked to her with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow then looked to Gibbs, but that didn’t do anything. Gibbs was gone within seconds. 

“Are you sure you’ll be good for the next… hell knows how long?!” Torres complained, taking a step toward Bishop.

“Yeah, Torres! I said I’ll be fine!” Bishop snapped, leaning against the door frame and sighing. 

Torres didn’t respond. He wasn’t expecting her to respond like that.   
The two waited for about twenty five minutes until the bomb-squad got there. It was about ten minutes before the bomb was fully de-armed. But to Bishop, it felt like forever. 

When the agents said that she could move her foot, she didn’t for a moment and Torres stepped forward in worry. “It’s okay, Bishop.” He said comfortingly. 

She moved her foot precariously off and tripped back into Torres’ arms. Torres pulled her into his arms, and she new she would be okay. He whispered a few comforting nothings in her ear as they walked out together, Bishop still shaking. 

... ... ...

Once they were both medically cleared at the NCIS headquarters, Salone went rushing over to the two of them. 

“Oh my god! Are you guys okay?!” Salone asked, looking between both of them. 

“Yeah. We’re fine, Jack.” Torres smiled, elbowing Bishop softly. 

“Good.” Salone started. “Bishop, are you still up to talk today- now?” She asked, placing her hand on Bishop’s arm and Bishop nodded nudging Torres away, and he walked off, entering the elevator. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk about? What did you need?” Salone asked as they headed up the stairs to her office. Bishop didn’t answer for a moment, her mind flooding with so many possible answers. Then there was just one… only one. 

“Torres.”

“Oh, you think he needs to see me?” Salone questioned, opening the door to her office for Bishop and the both walked in.

“No. No, no. He’s just been acting different lately. Sometimes he won’t look me in the eye, other times he won’t let me drink hot coffee because I’ll ‘burn my tongue’.” Bishop explained, “it’s not that I necessarily need your help, it’s just that you’re the only one I could think to talk to.”

“Yeah. I get it, Eleanor; gal to gal. I don’t quite see you going to McGee with this.” Salone laughed. 

“Exactly.” Bishop grinned, sitting down in the patients chair. 

__________________

As Torres left the building, he ran into McGee. Literally. 

“Oh! Torres! I am so sorry, I was just heading out.” McGee motioned to his car. “How are you and Bishop doing?” He asked.

“I’m not sure about Bishop, but I need a Drink.” He said, laughing awkwardly and yawning.

“Great! Palmer had to cancel, we were going to head to the bar, would you like to come?” McGee asked, smiling. You could tell that he really needed a drink as well, he had defiantly had a tough week.

... ... ...

It didn’t take long for them to get out of the navy yard and to the bar. It also didn’t take long for Torres to down a handful of drinks, while McGee sat sipping on his first one. McGee noticed that since he had kids, he hasn’t been as... youthful as before.

“You good, Torres?” McGee asked and Torres took another gulp of what was probably his fourth drink. 

“Yes. Timothy, in fact, I have come to many realizations. The m-main one I will tell you in a moment.” Torres exclaimed, downing the rest of his drink. “I think I have a crush on Bishop.” He said, his tone becoming deadly serious.

McGee burst into laughter, dropping his hand on Torres’ shoulder, “Congratulations, Torres, your the last to know!”

“Thanks, I- what?” Torres questioned. 

“I said, that we all know this already. And I was going to add that you should go and sleep. You remember last time that you had a hangover?” McGee demanded, ushering Torres out of the bar and leading him to his car so that he could drive him home instead of taking the chance of Torres getting into a deadly crash. 

“What should I do about it?” Torres asked as they pulled up in front of his apartment. 

“About Bishop? You should talk to her about it… when your not drunk.” McGee scoffed, opening the door for Torres and walking him to his couch and once they got there, Torres just collapsed. McGee was going to say something, but Torres appeared to be out, so he just left. 

Maybe fifteen minutes after McGee left, Torres popped up. He knew he needed to talk to Bishop. Now. Even if he was somewhat drunk. He groaned and got up off the couch, heading to the front door.

______________________

Meanwhile, Bishop was just driving. She needed to clear her head, though her talking with Salone did help. Then she realized what she really needed. She needed to talk to Torres, no matter how late it was. And, to her luck, she got to see Torres’s new apartment. She turned her car around and started driving toward his apartment. 

Once she got their, she buzzed the doorbell and was surprised to find him there on a Friday night. Though, he did look like hell. His hair was disheveled and there were bags under his eyes. She almost expected a half naked woman to walk out from the bedroom, but it was just him. 

“Oh! Your just the Ellie I was looking for!” Torres laughed and Bishop cringed, smelling the harsh scent of alcohol on his breath. 

“A-are you drunk?” Bishop questioned, in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

“Yup.” He said, hiccuping and doing finger-guns at her. 

They just stood there for a moment in complete silence. They both knew they needed to say something, do something. But they didn’t know exactly what or how. 

“I ne-“ they both started at the same time. 

“No. No, you go ahead, Torres.” Bishop requested, laughing.

“I, uh— I should have said this earlier, but I didn’t. Well, not quite. I... I care about you, Ellie. It’s not just that I didn’t want to loose my partner, I couldn’t loose you! And seeing Jimmy after loosing his wife and talking to that convict, it made me realize...” he trailed off. Bishop was amazed that he was talking so well, not slurring his words because he was drunk.

“Realize what?” Bishop asked, ushering him on to continue his sentence. 

“That I like you. I really, really like you.” He said with a chuckle.

Bishop opened her mouth in attempts to say something, but he basically took the words right out of her mouth. She stepped closer to him and he glanced down at her lips and back up to her eyes. He then leaned in. 

Bishop smiled against his lips as he moved one of his hands up to tangle in her blond locks. He pulled her into his appartement and closing the door. Bishop didn’t care that he was drunk, truly. She loved his hands on her body, his lips on her’s. 

After a moment, he pulled away and smiled. They both new that this was the start of something new and better. Something different.  
And maybe, just maybe trying a bit harder would make a difference. And a good one at that.


End file.
